legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P1/Transcript
(A year after the defeat of Grimoire, the Defenders Mansion is seen before it shows the heroes inside) Alex: *Sigh* Jessica: Something up? Alex: There's nothing on TV! Jessica: Just watch a movie sweetie. Alex: I know but I don't know what to watch. Jessica: Then uhhh.... Alex: Out of ideas? Jessica: Yes... Alex: Heh. (Erin is seen looking at her phone) Erin:..... Jack: Anything special? Erin: No. Just looking is all. Jack: Ah, right. (Erin's notification sound rings out) Erin: Oh shit! Alex listen to this! Alex: What is it? Erin: I got a text from Aunt Cloe! She's about to arrive here! Alex: W-Wait Aunt Cloe!? Jessica: Shut the front door! (Charlie near the open front door closes it) Jessica: Uh-.... Charlie: What? You said close it. Jessica: T-That- But I- Why was-….. Never mind. (Charlie shrugs before a knock is heard on the door) Charlie: Hm? (Charlie opens the door and there standing at the door is Cloe Carter) Cloe: Hello Defenders. Alex and Erin: AUNT CLOE!!! (The two run up and hug Cloe) Cloe: Heh, hey guys. Alex: Welcome to the house! Erin: Hey everyone! Get out here! Aunt Cloe is here! (A few moments later the Defenders are seen in the room together) Cloe: Its good to see you all again. Jordan: Hi Miss Bearinger! Jack: Sup. Miles: Yo! Alex: What's been going on Cloe? Cloe: Not much. Since that last incident with Evox, the Sirens, and Azula was cleared up its been quiet. Alex: Good to hear. Cloe: I trust your situation was taken care of? Erin: Yep. Thanks to our buddy Blake, we took care of the Grimm Targhul. Cloe: Really? Erin: Yeah! Alex: They're all living in his realm now. Cloe: His own realm? Jack: Yeah. He's full on God of Light now. Cloe: I still won't get over it. ALkorin's kid a God of Light. Shame I couldn't talk to him more. Alex: He's always accepting visitors. Cloe: Hm, maybe I'll visit him one day then. Erin: Heh. Jordan: So what brings you here Cloe? Cloe: Hm? *Gasp* Oh! I almost forgot! (Cloe goes over to the door) Cloe: Come on over sweetie! (Cloe steps back when suddenly a little girl come in) ???: Hi! Alex: Hm? Erin: Who's the kid? Cloe: Defenders, meet Diana Bearinger. Jessica: Bearinger? Wait isn't that your husband's last name? Cloe: Yep. Alex: Oh yeah! Uncle Daniel! Erin: How is he doing? ???: Daddy's doing great! Jack: Daddy??? Cloe: You still haven't piece it together. Diana is my daughter. Alex: ! Erin: DAUGHTER?!! Cloe: Wait, did you guys forget? You asked me about her during our Halloween adventure remember? DefenderS:...… Alex: … Well I feel like an idiot.... Erin: Guess it's because of all the partying. We got carried away. Ruby: We didn't get THAT carried away! Miles: Ruby you and Spot ate an entire bowl of candy together. Ruby: O-Oh. Spot: Right... Ruby..... I REGRET NOTHING!! Cloe: *Thinking* I'm still amazed there's another Team RWBY in this universe. Good thing OUR Team RWBY was away. Might have cause a Paradox. Alex: Well, did you both come to visit or....? Cloe: Ah! Yes. Guys I know this is last minute, but I have a big favor to ask. Erin: A favor? Jack: I think I know what this is.... Cloe: Guys, do you mind watching Diana for awhile? Defenders:............... Alex:....Say what now? Cloe: I need you all to do some babysitting for awhile. Alex: Babysitting?? Erin: Us?? Close: Yes. Alex: Uhh, well we can't turn down an offer like that but.... Jessica: The closest thing to a child we've taken care of are Targhul Infants. Ian: REAL kids are a different story. Cloe: Look, I know this a big deal, but I REALLY need you kids. My usual babysitter had important family matters and no one else is available. Alex: Oh. Cloe: So, can you do it? Diana: *Smile* Alex: Hmmm....Sure! Cloe: Really?! Erin: Yeah! We're down for it! Could be fun! Cloe: Oh thank you! Thank you all so much! You have no idea how much this means to me! Alex: Hey after all you've done for us Aunt Cloe, its the least we can do. Cloe: Still, thank you! (Cloe couches to Diana) Cloe: Okay sweetie. Mama is gonna be gone for awhile. I want you to listen to the nice people here. You understand. Diana: *Nods* Yes mama! Cloe: Good. *Pats Diana's head* Have fun! (Diana smiles and heads into the house) Alex: Heh. Cloe: Right. I'll be back sometime later to come get her. Erin: Anything we need to know? Cloe: Oh no. Diana isn't high maintenance. Just make sure she doesn't get in trouble. Erin: Oh, okay! Alex: Got it Aunt Cloe! Cloe: *Nods* Well, goodbye! Alex: See ya! (Cloe leaves before Charlie closes the door) Zulu: So, an actual kid now? Raynell: This is gonna be different. Alex: Well, it shouldn't be too much trouble! Erin: Yeah! She's only like what, 6 maybe? Total cake walk! Diana: I'm 7! Erin: O-Oh! I thought- Diana: That was last year! Erin: Right... Alex: Forgot how wonky time is between Multiverses. Jordan: Yeah. Erin: Well, let's not stand around and do nothing! (Erin bends down to look at Diana) Erin: You wanna do anything kiddo? Diana: Hmm.. Well. What do you all like to do? Erin: Hm? Alex: Didn't expect that kind of question. Raynell: Oh! We can answer that! Alex: Raynell you- Raynell: You wanna play Diana? Diana:..... Raynell:... Diana? Diana:..... *Points* You're colorful! Zulu: *Snicker* Raynell: Uhhh, thanks! Diana: Hey are you those... Uh... Ta-...Ta..... Tar..... Erin: Targhuls? Diana: Oh! Yeah that's what mommy called it! That's a hard word.... Zulu: Just put tar and ghoul together. Diana: Okay! Raynell: But anyway, you wanna play a game or something? We Targhuls like playing! Diana: Oh! Yeah let's play a game! Raynell: All right! What kind of game? How about hide and seek? Diana: *Gasp* Hide and seek!? I'm the best hider! Raynell: You sure about that? Diana: Yeah! Raynell: Okay! You hide and I'll count! (Diana giggles and runs off) Raynell: Oh this is gonna be so much fun! Zulu: You're excited honey? Raynell: I can consider this another step for when I have infants of my own! Zulu: Heh, yeah. (Raynell covers her eyes and starts counting) Raynell: One....Two.....Three....Four... Alex: Man, this is going good so far. Erin: I expected her to have some kind of power. Alex: Shhhh, we can't jinx it! It's easy! Erin: Ah r-right! Jessica: At least Raynell will keep her occupied for a bit. Alex: Yeah, she KNOWS how to have fun! Ian: It's her whole thing! Zulu: Heh. (The heroes all smile) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Spinoffs Category:Transcripts